


Baby Shower

by Killer_Queen



Series: The Starks: A FrostIron Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avenger Loki (Marvel), FrostIron - Freeform, FrostIron Child, Gen, Loki & Tony Stark - Freeform, Loki Is A Good Husband, Loki is a Stark, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Original Character(s), Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Tony would do anything to keep Loki happy. So when, a year after their wedding, he realised something he hadn’t noticed before, he jumped into a big commitment without really thinking.But he didn’t regret it.





	Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend who read the first one and wanted to know what happened next in Tony and Loki’s story. I didn’t really intend to post it, but, meh, I’m bored! :)

Tony smiled at Loki encouragingly as they walked down the street. They were both trying to ignore the stares of the people around them. For once, they weren’t the stares of hatred towards Loki. They were just the stares of wonder and wariness of two men holding hands. Loki had suggested that they keep their affection minimal in public, but Tony had refused that idea. Why shouldn’t he hold his husband’s hand!? Loki gave him a small smile in return for his own, and they kept walking. Shopping was difficult with people staring at you all the time, but Tony did need a few new ties. They turned into the shop.  
Tony tried on several ties and a few suits. He didn’t really like any of them, but personal experience had taught him that Loki was better at picking out his clothes. He opened his mouth to ask his opinion, but the question was drowned out by the sound of laughter coming into the shop. He turned and saw a family of three. A mother, a father and a small boy, no more than three years old. His mother quickly quietened his laughter and they moved to a clothing rack nearby, where the father started examining several pairs of pants. Tony looked away and focused on the tie in his hands again.  
“What do you think of this one?” He asked. Loki didn’t respond.  
“Loki, what do you think of this one?” Tony repeated, thinking that his sweetheart hadn’t heard him. There was still no response. Tony turned to see Loki with his back to him. It took him a moment to realise what he was looking at; the little boy. The child was running and weaving between the clothing racks now, his face alight with wonder and joy. Loki’s own face was alight with something different. It took Tony a moment to pinpoint the emotion, then it came to him. It was something that he hadn’t seen on Loki’s face in a long while. It was yearning. Tony looked from Loki to the happy boy, then back at the longing in Loki’s eyes. He realised something he hadn’t thought about before.  
Loki wanted kids.

That night, Tony lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were keeping him awake. Of course, he should have assumed that Loki might want to be a father. It was a very natural thing to yearn for, a wonderful thing. But he just hadn’t guessed it, and they’d never talked about it before. They’d been together for six years; three years of dating, two years of engagement and finally one wonderful year of marriage. But the subject of children had never come up. A question popped up in his mind. Did he want kids himself?  
He wasn’t sure.  
But he was sure that he would do anything to make Loki happy. Anything in the universe if it meant he could see that perfect smile every day of his life.  
So he poked Loki awake.  
“Wh...what?” Loki asked sleepily, looking around.  
“I’ve had an idea.” Tony said. Loki looked into his face.  
“Can’t it wait until morning? You can show me your invention then.” He said.  
“No, it’s not an invention.” Tony said hurriedly. If it wasn’t an invention, it didn’t seem to matter at that particular moment, because Loki settled his head back on his pillows. Tony spoke again just as he was closing his eyes.  
“Let’s have a kid.” Tony said. Loki sat up very quickly.  
“I beg your pardon?” He asked, sure he had misheard him.  
“Let’s have a kid. Let’s adopt one!” Tony said, putting more enthusiasm into his voice. Loki was now sure that he was hearing right.  
“I think you’re drunk. Go back to sleep.” He said.  
“Loki, I’m not drunk, and I’m serious. We should adopt a kid.”  
“Can we talk about this in the morning?”  
Tony fell asleep.

They sat alone on a park bench the next day. Loki looked at Tony.  
“Tony, about what you said last night...” He began. Tony knew that he was being very serious. He very rarely called him “Tony”. Even after so many years, it was usually “Stark”, or “Anthony” when he was annoyed or angry. “Tony” was reserved for the deepest conversations and the most sincere moments.  
“Yes?” Tony asked, trying to keep his breathing under control as he started freaking out. What was Loki going to say?  
“I’ve been thinking about it. Truly I have been. I didn’t sleep because of it.”  
Great, now he’d kept Loki awake with another one of his crazy ideas.  
“And?” He asked.  
“If you are completely sure about it...”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Then I think it’s a good idea.”  
Tony’s breathing started calming down.  
“You want kids?”  
Loki nodded.  
“Then we’ll get one. We’ll get a million if we have to.”  
Tony made it sound so easy.

It wasn’t easy.  
Adoption on Midgard was not easy at all.  
So many tests.  
So many inspections.  
And in the end, only one thing got in the way.  
Loki’s criminal record.  
Loki sat with his head in his hands after the adoption agent left. It hadn’t been good news.  
“Loki, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” Tony said. Loki looked at him. Thankfully, there were no tears in his eyes. Only on the inside.  
“We can’t just figure it out, Stark. You and I both know that what they want is impossible.”  
They wanted Loki to have his record cleared before an adoption could be approved. Deep down, Tony did know that it would never happen, not after the attack so many years ago. But he wouldn’t say that to Loki.  
“We’ll figure it out, Loki. Really, we will. I promise.”  
Natasha watched quietly from the doorway.

The agent looked at Tony and Loki.  
“You are both very, very lucky men.” She said. They both waited with bated breath.  
“There’s been a compromise on the subject of the criminal record.”  
Tony could barely believe what he was hearing.  
“What do you “compromise”?” He asked. The agent looked at Loki.  
“We’ve been given a recommendation by a law enforcer by the name of Nicholas Fury. Do you know this man?”  
Loki nodded. He did work for him, after all. SHIELD was a big agency.  
“Mr Fury called us and asked for a compromise, and he’s assured us that you are completely reformed. He then came to see us in person and signed a form agreeing to take responsibility for any further criminal activity. That form will warrant us to seize any children if you break the compromise. Do you understand?”  
Loki nodded and so did Tony. The agent finally lost her professional tone. She smiled at them.  
“Now you just have to wait for a suitable adoptee to be found. Congratulations, you’re going to be parents.” She said.  
Loki was filled with joy.  
Tony was full of excitement and nerves.

“Fury, I’d just like to say thank-you.” Said Tony on the phone later.  
“Don’t thank me. It was Romanoff’s idea. She was calling in a favour.” Said Fury.  
“Natasha?”  
“Don’t sound so surprised, Stark. You know how she watches and listens.”  
“But she-”  
“She asked me to pull a few strings for Laufeyson’s sake- and before you pull me up on that, yes, I know his surname isn’t Laufeyson anymore. I don’t use married names.”  
“Well, okay, thanks anyway.”  
“Stay our of trouble, Stark. That’s an order.”  
“Yes, Sir, Fury, Sir.”  
“And Stark.”  
“Yes?”  
“Be careful. You’re getting yourself into a big commitment.”  
“Fury, if I can handle being married to Loki, I can handle anything.”

The good news came at 7:00 AM three months later. Loki was still asleep after a long night.  
“Loki, wake up! Wake up!” Tony yelled. Loki sprang up immediately.  
“What!? Are you alright!? Are you hurt!?” He called back in immediate panic.  
“Yes, I’m fine! Get in here now!” Tony shouted back. Loki found him sitting by his laptop.  
“What?” He asked, annoyed that Tony had freaked him out.  
“Look.” Tony said, pointing at the screen. Loki looked and sucked in his breath. There was a picture of a little girl, looking hardly two years old, with coffee coloured skin and dark brown hair.  
“Is...is that...” He asked, his words leaving him.  
“She’s our’s, Loki. Our daughter.”  
Loki looked at the picture again, at her little mouth, curved slightly, at her little nose and yellow dress.  
“She’s perfect.”  
After the initial excitement of seeing the picture, Tony felt even more joyful. He felt a sudden connection to the little girl in the photo. He couldn’t wait to meet her.

A week later, it was finally time.  
“Her name is Crystal. She’s sixteen months old.” The adoption agent said. The little girl sat in her arms. The agent smiled at the grin on Loki’s face and so did Tony. His smile was perfect. The agent held the girl out and Tony took her. The girl looked at him with deep brown eyes. Her little mouth was unsmiling. She started to whimper, then began to weep. Tony was out of his element. He didn’t know what to do.  
“Give her here.” Loki said. Tony shoved her over to him quickly. Tony watched, fascinated, as Loki bounced the girl in his arms. He watched as Crystal stopped crying, and settled in Loki’s arms. He watched as Loki’s broken pieces finally stuck back together completely.  
“Like this.” Loki said, carefully handing her back to Tony. He showed her how to bounce her up and down. Awkwardly, Tony tried, and was delighted when Crystal burst into giggles.  
Then paperwork and a dreadful story.  
“Her parents died in a car accident six months ago. She was in the car at the time. She survived, but she has no other biological family. Her parents were Mexican refugees.” The agent explained. She watched carefully as Loki held Crystal.  
“She should be saying a few words by now. We’ve had a doctor look at her, and he thinks that she’s traumatised from the accident. She might never talk. Are you prepared for that?”  
Tony was sure.  
“Yes.” He said, completely certain when he saw Loki’s face as he held the girl.  
“She doesn’t seem to have any underlying medical conditions, but they may emerge as she ages....”  
As they walked out with their daughter, Tony felt whole.

They soon discovered that Crystal cried. A lot. Loki’s solution was to move her cot into their bedroom so they could tend to her immediately if she needed them. This annoyed Tony only slightly, and only because missed sleep. Every night, Crystal would cry and they would both wake up, but Loki would have her in his arms before Tony even got out of bed. Tony was glad. He was ashamed, because Loki was staying awake far longer, but what could he do? His perfect husband had devoted himself entirely to their perfect daughter. She still hadn’t uttered even a simple word like “shoe”. He just wished she would talk. Loki seemed to be secretly hoping as well, just sitting and willing Crystal to say something....He felt himself drifting off into sleep.And then the night shattering cry. He groaned. Loki seemed to be heavily asleep. After two minutes, Tony got up and tried to calm Crystal down. He bounced her a few times and she stopped crying. Sleepily, Tony changed his diaper, then walked out to the kitchen, where he made up a bottle for her. After she was fed, she settled down well. He lay back down next to Loki.

It had been two months. Crystal was crying again. Tony sat up, wanting to tear his hair out. Loki was already by the cot, holding her as she cried. His heart swelled with joy and love as Crystal gurgled with happiness at Loki’s whispers and tickles. Then he put down his head and went back to sleep. He had an important meeting the next day.

“Mr Stark! Good to see you! How’s your time off been?” Mr Avery asked as Tony shook his hand for the first time in a while.  
“It’s been good. Crystal seems to be settled in now.” He said, smiling through the annoyance of having to leave Crystal for even a few hours.  
“That’s good. I found that things got easier when my two reached that age. They finally stopped crying through the night. Is she sleeping well?” Called Mr Dutton.  
What was supposed to be a financial meeting had turned into a parent’s club.  
“No. She wakes up crying pretty much every night.” Said Tony, smiling. Mr Avery laughed.  
“You look very rested for someone who wakes up every night. No black bags under your eyes like the rest of us had.”  
Tony realised he was right. Loki had deep bags under his eyes, but his face remained the same. Loki seemed to be eating less and less these days, taking bites between feeding Crystal, picking her up, bathing her and playing with her. Loki didn’t even seem to read anymore...

Tony returned from the meeting to find Crystal and Loki sitting on the living room floor. Loki was holding up different flash cards to her. Tony watched as he pointed at each picture, then at each word. He said the word three times, slowly, forever waiting for Crystal to repeat after him. There still seemed to be nothing.  
“She’s still not talking?” He asked. Loki turned his head towards him. There was something different in his eyes.  
“She spoke today. Just after you left.” He said, his voice almost weak from joy.  
“What!? What did she say!?”  
Crystal giggled at Tony’s surprised face. She pulled herself up using Loki’s knee and toddled over to him. She grabbed Tony’s leg.  
“Daddy.” She gurgled as she hugged him. Tony nearly exploded. He picked her up and held her close to him, tight. Loki came over, putting his arm around Tony.  
“That’s right, Crystal. I’m your daddy. We’re both your daddies.” Tony whispered. Crystal giggled, reaching over to play with Loki’s hair.

Tony leaned over to Crystal’s high chair and fed her pieces of potato. She kept throwing food on the floor, but he didn’t mind. Everyone at the table laughed as she splattered carrot all over his face. Loki tenderly wiped it off with a napkin, his expression completely soppy. A piece of paper sat in the middle of the table, signed by all their friends. It read:  
“Dear Tony and Loki,  
Congratulations on six months of being parents. We all hope that many good years with little Crystal will come....and maybe some brothers and sisters to!  
Love,  
Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Steve and Thor.”  
Tony looked at his friends. They were all grinning at him. He turned back to Crystal, who was also grinning. Last of all, he turned to Loki. Yet another grin.  
It was a bit late, but they were finally having their strange and rule-bending baby shower...If it could be called that.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
